


Пламя его души всегда горит ровно

by Akitosan, WTF Literature 2021 (fandom_lit)



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: AU, Don't copy to another site, Drama, M/M, Non-Consensual, Present Tense, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF Literature 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:01:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29582043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akitosan/pseuds/Akitosan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_lit/pseuds/WTF%20Literature%202021
Summary: Тёмное чародейство порой требует особого огня, и в выборе топлива Саурон руководствуется соображениями целесообразности.
Relationships: Finrod Felagund | Findaráto/Sauron | Mairon
Kudos: 17
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, Выкладки команды WTF Literature 2021





	Пламя его души всегда горит ровно

Саурону неведома страсть в том смысле, что вкладывают в это понятие смертные. Пламя его души всегда горит ровно, ему одинаково чужды и любовь, и ненависть, и ярость, и печаль. Он не испытывает ничего, когда разрушает стены твердынь и когда создает новые, прекрасные, на его взгляд, творения в подземной кузнице. Он убивает легко и так же легко поднимает мертвецов из могил. Ужас и боль, что волнами исходят от дрожащих фэа пленников, не вызывают в душе Саурона никакого отклика: причинение мук давно стало делом обыденным.

А вот тёмное чародейство порой требует особого огня, и в выборе топлива Саурон руководствуется соображениями целесообразности. Если для новых чар приходится пробуждать в определенной части собственного тела пародию на страсть, почему нет? Он делал это много раз и неизменно получал если не удовольствие, то мрачное удовлетворение — не от погружения во внутренности тех, кто трепетал и кричал под ним, а от того, как вливается в его искаженную душу необходимое для работы пламя.

Эльфы подходят лучше людей: некоторые даже выживают после этого соития, правда, они уже ни на что не годятся и быстро сгорают, а вот из людей не выживал никто.

***

Все эльфы для Саурона холодны, как звезды столь почитаемой ими Варды. И этот, пойманный с десятью другими, — не исключение.

Саурон задумчиво рассматривает его: судя по силе чар и способностям, он из нолдор, из Дома Финарфина, у них у всех золотые волосы, и дивный цвет этот напоминает свет одного из Древ. Саурон сохранил волосы эльфа после того, как обрезал и уже нашел им применение: вплавил в стеклянный шар. Магия этого шара была черна, как замыслы Саурона, но волосы в зачарованном стекле остались такими же чистыми по цвету.

Саурон находит, что эльф и с обрезанными волосами выглядит неплохо. Прежде чем он был доставлен в покои повелителя Тол-ин-Гаурот, его окатили с ног до головы ледяной водой, дабы смыть нечистоты и кровь. Саурон равнодушно отмечает, что тело эльфа прекрасно, кожа сияет как серебро, вода застыла на вставших от холода сосках. Оковы не дают ему выпрямиться, но, кажется, он довольно высок, как и все эльфийские владыки. Интересно, как его имя.

Саурон подбирает цепь и заставляет эльфа встать на четвереньки: так будет удобнее.

— Ты сказал в своей песне, что форма меняется, а суть скрывается, вот и посмотрим, что ты скрываешь в глубинах своего… хроа. Думаю, ничего, чего бы я не видел у других.

Саурон вбивается в него быстрыми, рваными рывками, но почему-то не чувствует того, что раньше: да, от эльфа исходят волны, но другие. Что-то не так.

Саурон переворачивает эльфа на спину и нависает над ним: но на дне зрачков пленника нет страха, там полыхает огонь — холодное пламя ярости. Интересно. Это вопрос?

Саурон теперь действует мягче, медленнее, ему больше не хочется побыстрее с этим покончить. Эльф такой же холодный, как звезды, но это его фэа холодна. О хроа нельзя сказать того же.

— Лучше всего закаливать мечи в живой плоти, — говорит Саурон, — знаешь, как это происходит? Нагревание-охлаждение. Вот ты сейчас как вода для моей хроа. Любому другому, не майяр, кто захотел бы засунуть в тебя своё орудие страсти, показалось бы, что внутри тебя жарко, но мне прохладно. А тебе невыносимо, я знаю. Температура моего тела превышает твою.

Эльф, конечно, молчит. Они все или молчат, или кричат. Этот молчит, но дышит часто-часто. Не потому, что ему больно, а потому что ему… так быстро?

Обычно Саурон контролирует все, в том числе и процесс соития, вернее, получения пламени для чар, но не в этот раз. Горячее семя выплескивается, обжигает внутренности эльфа, и тот вздрагивает в немом вскрике. Но пламя его остается при нем.

Саурону кажется, что только что он испытал что-то, доселе ему незнакомое. Это вызывает странное жжение в боку. Ему требуется время, чтобы прийти в себя.

Прежде чем эльфа уносят назад в темницу, Саурон говорит ему:

— Ты заставил меня вспомнить кое-что. Жар печей в кузнях Аулэ. Тоска по этому пламени все еще сильна, и ты пожалеешь о том, что принудил меня тосковать.

Этот эльф сильный, он проживет в подземельях Тол-ин-Гаурот долго. Он не отдал свое пламя, и Саурону с ним будет интересно. Может быть, именно с этим эльфом Саурон познает страсть.


End file.
